A shattered Mask makes a new beginning
by lolululaladidah
Summary: Draco’s sister arrives at Hogwarts, but people soon realise she’s not what she seems. Especially the golden trio. Read and review please CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**_A shattered mask makes a new beginning._**

Summary: Draco's sister arrives at Hogwarts, but people soon realise she's not what they think.

Description: This story is in Sally's Point of view though that might change in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter universe. All I own is this plot and any characters I might have made up myself.

Chapter 1: A Blank canvas.

"Sally?" Lucius Malfoy yelled up the stairs trying desperately to wake his daughter up "What do you want?" she replied sleepily "GET UP YOU UNWORTHY PEACE OF…" Sally shut the door before he could say the last bit of his sentence. She reluctantly got dressed and went downstairs. The family were supposed to be going to diagon alley to buy all the equipment for her and her twin brother Draco who had been going to Hogwarts for four years whereas she was only just starting there after being expelled from The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. "I really shouldn't have been expelled" she thought to herself "if mum hadn't turned up and started an argument with me then I'd never have snapped at that first year girl and knocked her out, I'd be going back there and not to _stupid Hogwarts_**"**" Ahh well, can't get much worse can it?" she though out loud.

Breakfast was a quiet time in the Malfoy household. Mainly because father was too busy stuffing his mouth with food to insult any one or hit mother. As they arrived in diagon alley the usual smell of pastry and sweets came from various shops, drawing them in. After half an hour Sally and Draco had stuffed their arms with anything from bags of sherbet lemons to chocolate croissants and were searching for a quiet corner to eat them in where their parents wouldn't find them.

When they finally found one though it was already taken "Potty, Weasel and Mud blood" Draco sneered, she couldn't believe her brother was being so evil to these people, hang on, "_potty" _wasn't that how he referred to Harry Potter? Yes, she could see it now, the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. _Harry potter._ What kind of _git_ did she have for a brother, calling him _potty_ when he (Draco) was probably just jealous that he was ten times the man that Draco would ever be and then to be horrible to his friends because of their backgrounds. The red head, well because he was a Weasley and the girl, because her parents happened to be muggles. How sad was her brother?

She'd never believed in discrimination because of background, it wasn't fair or right. She had to say they were being very resilient and hadn't insulted him once where as she'd have punched in the face and kicked him in the balls by now. But they seemed to ignore him as though they were used to it. They actually seemed quite bored, which annoyed her brother very much "Come on Sally, let get out of here before we get contaminated with their disease."

**_That was it, _**he'd gone over board now and she lost control, she whacked him around the face as hard as she could. "**_You pompous, self important, git" _**she yelled. Draco stood there open-mouthed as his sister yelled insults at him. The other three stood there gaping and watching the fight progress. "Sis, what was that for?" he shouted "**it was your prize for being the worlds biggest btd" **

"**What did I do?" he asked, _"you took the Mickey out of them because of their backgrounds"_ she yelled "they're _scum"_ he retorted, "Is it his fault he's a weasley? And anyway here's a question I've always wanted an answer to, _what's so wrong with being a weasley anyway? They're no different from our family apart from the fact that they're poorer and a higher standard of human being"_** she screamed, Draco was shocked and disgusted that his twin sister was standing up for the _weasels_. However the other three were stood there wide-eyed with shock, especially Ron. This was history in the making.

"PLUS, is it his fault that his parents were murdered by lord _Mouldy-butt_ when he was one and he happened to drain lord _mouldy-butt_ of all his powers when the wand was turned on him?" "**_NO, IT ISN'T"_**. "**_And as for her, what right do you have to bully her for having muggle parents when our parents have murdered hundreds of people? And any way, there's nothing wrong with being muggle born" _**she screeched.

All the years of resentment were seeping out through her façade like a river. She'd dishonoured her family and was in a lot of trouble now. She ran, as fast as she could. Leaving her angry and humiliated brother behind to stare after in shock.

She couldn't go home, but where would she stay? The leaky cauldron? No, with her family name they wouldn't allow her to walk through the door let alone stay there.

Suddenly she heard some one calling her from behind. "Oy, malfoy's sis?" she turned to see three people running towards her. "Look, thanks for sticking up for us back there" they said "it's ok," she replied and started to turn away "no wait", they called

She turned back "we realise that after saying all that stuff your parent's will probably disown you and deny your existence so we were wondering if you'd like to come and stay with us at the burrow?" "I'm Ron Weasley" "I'm Harry potter" "and I'm Hermionie Granger" "err… hi, I'm Sally Malfoy" she said shyly "it's great to meat you Sally" they smiled "anyway, I'd have to talk to my parents about it obviously, I don't think they will mind, but what do you think about staying with us?" Ron asked,

"erm… thanks, that would be great. As long as your family don't mind" "well I can see my mum over there so I'll go and ask now".

"Well, if what you've said is correct then I would be delighted to have her in my house" said Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family agreed "thanks mum, I'll go and get her". "Mum says it's fine for you to stay" Ron grinned. "Thank you so much" sally squealed. As of this moment, she was no longer the girl malfoy, she was a blank canvas.


	2. Any one i want to be

A shattered mask makes a new beginning.

_Thanks to Jenn for the "Suddenly" lyrics_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot line and any characters I may have created.

Chapter 2: Any one I want to be.

Sally arrived at the Weasley's about 10 minutes later, via floo powder and was being shown to her room by Hermionie whom she was sharing with along with Ginny Weasley. They helped her unpack and then put their knew thinks in their trunks ready to leave in four days. Mrs Weasley called them for dinner after an hour and they skipped down the stairs completely starving. They sat at the table like a proper family and chatted about everyday things. Mrs Weasley was telling the twins off for some prank or another.

It was weird but although her family had always at together it had never felt like this. This was a real family who cared for each other, even Harry and Hermionie seemed to fit as part of the unit. When dinner was over they went to sit in the living room where there was a big fire and lots of big squishy armchairs. Mrs Weasley started to talk to Sally "so Sally tell us something about yourself" Mrs weasley insisted, "Well, ok erm,

I'm sixteen; I spent six years at The Beaubatons academy of Magic, I was expelled when one of my bad moods resulted in a first year getting knocked out, doesn't often happen by the way, play Quidditch, I dance, sing and write my own songs" "could you sing us one of your songs now?" asked Hermionie "yeah I suppose, hang on" with a flick of her wand her guitar was in her hands. Every body was surprised when she struck up a slow tune and started to sing, her voice was slow and soft.

_**"Suddenly"**_

Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye

My dreams begin to rain

_  
Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world_

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am centre stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now

As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is my life

Suddenly I am centre stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign

**As the song finished Sally looked up, The twins were waltzing with each other across the room, Mrs Weasley and Hermionie were crying, Ron was gaping, Mr weasley was clapping like mad and Harry looked as though he was staring into wonderment. "What inspired you to write it, it's beautiful?" hermionie asked, "thanks, the words represent everything I want in life, to break the mould, for people to not just say, oh she's a Malfoy, but say oh that's Sally, she's not like the rest of her family, I want to suddenly be able to let my dreams take over and forget about _joining the family business_". **

**After that they all went up to bed, still thinking about the song. **

**Four days later and Sally and Ginny woke with a start. "NOOOO, where's my badge? WHERE IS IT?" yelled Hermionie, "mionie' it's six thirty in the morning, go back to bed" Sally sighed "oh dear…" Ginny warned as Hermionie advanced on Sally's bed, "you've touched a nerve there sally" Hermionie got redder and redder, "Back…" "DON'T…" "…_away_…" "…EVER…" "…_s-l-o-w-l-y_…" "…TELL…" "…_keep_…" "…ME…" "…_very_…" "…TO…" "…_quiet_…" "…GO…" "…_move…towards_…" "…BACK…" "…_the…door_…" "…TO…" "…_quietly_…" "…BED" "…_RUUUUUUUUUUUN_" .**

**Then ran as fast as they could downstairs and sat at the breakfast table panting. The rest of the weasleys looked at them strangely, "hermionie" they panted "oh right" Every one burst into laughter. It was a standing joke that hermionie was not good in the morning, especially on September 1st. Hermionie came down half an hour later in a huff. She still didn't have her badge. "Is this what you were looking for mionie'?" said the twins, holding out a head girls badge which now read "big head girl". "YOU GITS" "PUT IT RIGHT NOW" she demanded, the wins did as she'd asked. Every one burst out laughing at the twins terrified faces. Sally laughed so much she had to grab onto Harry for support. But as they were standing up she lost her balance easily enough and they both ended up on the floor with Harry on top of her, blushing like mad whilst every one else turned and started to laugh at them instead. **

**Five hours later they arrived at Hogwarts. The train journey had surprisingly gone without incident. Draco was shocked to see his twin sister walk into the great hall with Harry, Ron, Hermionie, the Twins and Ginny. She sat with them until the sorting where she would be sorted into her house. One of the Professors stood up and picked up a scroll of paper. Sally was so nervous. All too soon the professor shouted "MALFOY, SALLY" the entire student body held their breath as the professor placed the hat on her head. "hmmmm" it muttered, "you're a tricky one" "yes your definitely a Malfoy, but your not a slytherin, no your so much more. So now I'll put you in GRYFIDOOR".**


End file.
